The Demon and the Angel
by Heartlesskiller21
Summary: A troubled guy is mistaken as a demon. What happens when he saves a girl who he thinks is an angel? Read as their story unfold as they find something they're both searching for. (Sorry i'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic I hope it's good and that you guys will enjoy it. I do not own ****Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day and the Fletchlings were happily singing in the trees as all the other Pokémon were going about their day. In a cabin deep in a forest outside of Lumiose city lives a solitary Absol-morph. He is 18 years old, with an average height of 5'8 with snow-white hair and a sharp curved horn on the right side of his head. He is thin but very fit for his size, but his most distinguishing feature is his crimson red eyes.<p>

As he wakes up with a thump, he realizes he has fallen from his bed. "Oww, that's a nice way to wake up," he sarcastically says while rubbing his head. Just then he receives a phone call. He looks at the caller ID it says '**Jackie**'.

"Good morning Jackie, what's up," he answers.

"Morning? It's already the afternoon, get your lazy ass up!" she yelled.

"Its nice talking to you too," he replied, "Is there anything that you need?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that you'll be starting in a new school in Lumiose city."

"What!? I thought no other school in their right mind would accept me!" he stated.

"Well, that is true, but luckily I was able to pull a few strings. The principal is a close friend of mine. You owe me one." She said.

"Well, technically, I didn't want to go back to school so you did that on your own accord. Also, for the record, I'm surprised he agreed." He smugly replied, "What did you bribe him with?"

"Ha-ha, and here I though the life in wildlife would make you less of an ass than you were before." She laughed.

"Yeah that's not going to happen, especially with you, Jacqueline," he said, using her real name knowing that I'll make her mad.

"I hate you so much! I wish I can kick your ass right now!" she stated heatedly.

"I love you too Jackie," he said happily reverting to her nickname, silently thanking Arceus, knowing that if he said it to her face, he wouldn't live for another second.

"Whatever, listen, because I have more news. First, if you are to go to this school, you're going to have to change, meaning no more problems, ok?" she asked.

"It not my fault, they shouldn't have messed with me to begin with," he said emotionless.

"I don't care. Just no more or else." she threatened. The Absol Pokémorph was trying hard not to imagine the consequences. "Lastly, you start your senior year at Lumiose High School tomorrow."

"I can't wait its going to be fun," he said in a monotone voice, "Why are you doing this again?"

"I promised your mom that I would take care of you." She replied sadly, "Also didn't you said you were going to pursue your dream."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, I'll try not to make any more trouble, but no promises." He replied.

"Thank you. I know you're still having trouble with things, but do try to rely on me. Ok? I'm here for you." She said warmly.

"Ok. Thanks. So, I guess I better get ready for tomorrow. Bye."

"Yeah. Well, have fun tomorrow. I'll try to visit some time, and, Zack, good luck," she said as she ended the call.

Checking the clock, he decided that he would eat some lunch and then head out to get what he needed for tomorrow. He got dressed in a black button-up shirt and jeans, with some black converse. He headed towards his kitchen and opened the fridge to decide what to eat. Seeing as there was nothing there and that he would have to buy some more food, he went out. Zack then goes and grabs a white jacket from his closet, thinking to himself, 'I really hope I can have some peace today.' With that, he headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was short so i posted this at the same time. Like I said this is my first fanfic so if you could leave some comments about how I should fix some things please write it on the comment box or pm me. I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zack<strong>

After going through a couple of different stores I bought everything that I'm going to need tomorrow, not to mention the food. After shopping, I started my way back home. It was already getting pretty late and the moon was brightly shining behind some dark clouds. The city was also well lit with Pokémorphs enjoying what the city had to offer.

'What a peaceful night this is,' I thought as I began to head down an empty street that stretches towards the outskirts of the city.

As I walking I began to notice a group of Pokémorphs heading towards an alley. Minding my own business, I just kept on walking, not wanting to anything to do with them. Taking a few steps forward, I could hear them chattering among themselves, but couldn't really make anything out.

Still moving along, I heard a small whimper that made me stop. "This better be not what I think it is," I growled. Setting down my stuff in a safe location, I began looking through the stuff I bought and pulled out a black scarf. I wrapped my scarf around my face and put on my glasses. 'With this it will make me unnoticeable. I just hope it doesn't escalate to anything.' I though to myself, 'For there sake.' With a smile I went over to the ally and watched what was happening.

I saw a group of 5 pokémorphs consisting of an Arcanine, an Umbreon, Mightyena, Houndoom and Blaziken-morph. They were surrounding what looked like a Frosslass-morph, but wasn't sure due to the darkness of the alley. They had her surrounded in a corner.

"This must be our lucky day, isn't that right boys." Chuckled the Blaziken-morph, guessing to be the leader. All around him, the other morphs acknowledge him by laughing as well and some saying "yeah".

The leader continued, " Well then lets get this show on the road. I'm just itching to see how this beauty taste," his words were vicious and lustful as he stepped forward. The Froslass-morph stepped back as her back met the wall. She made another whimpering noise but didn't scream due to overwhelming fear she must be feeling.

Seeing that my suspicions were right I walked in with a sigh, "Well don't you guys think your cool, bothering a defensive girl," I interrupted sarcastically.

"This is none of your business little kid." Replied the Umbreon-morph

"Yeah, so you best be on your way unless you live a short life," threaten the Mightyena-morph, bearing his fangs.

" And here I though we could settle this by just talking." I sighed, "Well I guess we might have to do this the hard way."

"Oh, so you think you can take all of us on you cocky bitch," growled the Arcanine-morph.

"Why don't you just go back to fingering yourself before you regret anything." the leader said laughing.

"Why would I do that, I have your sister for those kinds of things." I said nonchalantly," And let me say she's quite good."

"That it, your fucking dead you little prick!" yelled a now furious leader.

Turning to the frightened girl at the end of the dark alley, "You should close your eyes and cover ears. Don't worry this wont take long." I said warmly trying to reassure the girl. I could see her putting her head on her knees and covering her ears with her hands. I then faced the group where glaring at me menacingly.

" You cocky bastard, I'll definitely gut for sure." Spat the leader as he pulled out an eight-inch bowie knife from his jacket.

"Cute knife, are you compensating for something," I laughed seeing him shake with fury. As the clouds began to move away, the moon shined down and began to illuminate the dark alley.

Getting a clearer view of my opponents around me, I could see them hesitating as they got a look at me but especially my now glowing red eyes, "What's the matter, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something." I taunted as I smiled. Seeing how the alley was pretty narrow restricting me from using any of my move set, I decided to use hand-to-hand combat, "So, who wants to go first?"

"You bastard!" exclaimed the Mightyena-morph as he ran towards me sending a punch to my side. Dodging quickly to the left, I kicked his ribs earning a couple of what sounded like bones breaking. I then grabbed him from behind and threw him out of the alley. Seeing him roll away and not getting up I turn my attention to the others.

The Arcanine-morph came next with a barrage of perfectly aimed punches and kicks to upper body and face. Reacting rather quickly by blocking and dodging, seeing an opening I blocked a kick and punched him square in the face. He covered his face with his hands as blood gushed out from it. Before he could regain his composure to kicked his stomach and he fell to holing his face and stomach. "Well that's two down, three to go. Who wants to try their luck," I sadistically said to the remaining group.

" I'm going to have fun killing you, you fucking demon," the Blaziken-morph growled as he waved his knife at me, and signaling to his to companions to attack me simultaneously.

I stood my ground as the Houndoom and Umbreon-morph began circling me. The Houndoom was the first to come at me with a punch to face, while the Umbreon came from behind sending a kick to my stomach. I quickly grabbed the Houndoom's arm, using his momentum I sent him towards the Umbreon. I gave a small laugh as I saw them colliding against one another. As they were trying to regain their footing, I went over and threw a couple punches on the head and chest of the Houndoom. I looked toward the Umbreon as he saw in fear his buddy falling to the ground groaning in pain. He tried to back away but soon met his back to the wall. As I came over to him I could hear him whimpering and his eyes were full of fear. I laughed as he told me to get away, calling me demon. It was only a matter of time before the fear consumed him and he lost conscious.

I turned toward the remaining member, but saw that he was making his way towards the kneeling Froslass at the end of the ally. Using extreme speed caught up to him and grabbed his collar and threw him backwards away from the frighten girl.

"And here I though you were man enough to face me," I growled at him.

" Fuck you demon," he spat as he grabbed his knife and began slashing away at me.

I grabbed his wrist before he could cut me and twisted it, causing his knife fall from his hand. I pulled him closer and kneed him in the gut making him groan in pain. Still holding him, I grabbed his knife and placed it on his throat.

"Please… don't," he whimpered as tears began to fall to his face.

"What happed to all that bravado you had? Not to mention your threats." I said cynically pushing the knife a bit closer to him.

"Please… I beg you… don't."

"Now for you sake I hope I don't catch you or your buddies doing this again," I threatened.

"Yes… I promised," he whimpered.

I pulled away the knife from him and saw him dropped to his knees. As I threw the knife in a garbage container, the Blaziken-morph picked up his fallen buddies and began to walk away from here.

Turning my attention to the girl I saw her standing up holding her hands together. Getting a good look at her I turned away blushing madly. The girl looked about 5'6 who looked around my age; she had a small slender body and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a snow white, long-sleeved, shoulder-less dress, which was up her knees, with a lavender hem. She also wore a purple scarf around her neck and a large red bow on her back waist. Her face was small and gentle and had two turquoise hairbands the side of her head. She was quite beautiful but what made her stand out more were her lavender eyes. Her eyes sparked with the moonlight, making her look like an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Froslass<strong>

I had my head in my knees while I was covering my ears for what seemed like forever. I could faintly hear shouting and laughing, as well as other muffled noises. Then suddenly it all stopped and I could hear anything but the sound of my breathing. I was still shaking from the awful experience but I slowly got up and opened my eyes. Holding my hands together, I looked around seeing no one at first, and then I saw a tall figure with a white coat. As he turned around towards me with his faced covered by a black scarf, my eyes gazed upon his crimson red eyes. At first I though it was a demon but getting a better look at him I concluded it was another Pokémorph like me. I felt a strange attraction for those red eyes that I couldn't figure out why. I saw him looking away from me gaze for some unknown reason.

"Sorry that took longer than expected." he said nervously, "But your safe now so you don't have to worry about those creeps anymore."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you helping me out," I shyly said.

"Well you should hurry and get home safely," He said as he started to leave. He turned around and with one last glare he said, "Bye and take care." He then ran out of the alley.

Again I felt a sort of attraction towards those eyes, "Thank you and Bye." I said before he ran. Walking home all I could think of was those crimson eyes, and the person who had saved me. My savoir, the demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry for the long wait i had a lot of things i had to deal with, mostly college and work. So heres chapter three i Hope you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zack<strong>

As I ran out of the alley I went to pick up my bags I left behind when I went to help the girl out. I resumed my way back home but for some reason I couldn't help but still think about the girl I just helped out. Her eyes managed to burn a picture on my head and it was all I could think about.

I was pulled out of my stupor by the honks of passing cars. Realizing that I was walking in the middle of the streets, I made my way back to the safety of the sidewalk in a hurry.

"That was a close one," I panted as I reached the sidewalk. 'Why can't I get her out of my head'. Trying to push the though of her out of my head I quickly made my way to the forest just outside of the city.

Walking through the forest I could hear the quiet hum of wind and the soothing sounds of the nocturnal Pokémon. Reaching a clearing in the woods I could see my lonely cabin just a feet away. The cabin is a single-story, and in the front was a small swing chair on the porch. It has two bedrooms with a spacious living room and a small kitchen next to a dinning room consisting of a table and four wooden chairs. It wasn't much but it was a perfect home suited for a solitary person like me. No one knows about it, except for Jackie and me, because no one likes going this deep in the forest in fear of the wild Pokémon around.

I stepped through the door still contemplating about the recent events. I put my bags down on the kitchen counter and began cooking a simple meal. Pulling out the necessary ingredients to make myself a sandwich out of ham, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. Finishing eating I went to my room and began to relax on my bed falling fast asleep with the memory of the Froslass-morph and her angelic eyes in my mind.

I hate waking up this early in the morning, but I have to go to school now so sleeping all day is not an option. I would gladly skip school and just stay here but if Jackie ever found out, she'll have my head. Sheepishly I got out of bed and put on some clothes. I wore a plain black shirt, dark blue jeans and my converse. I grabbed a gray beanie and put in my head slightly coving my white hair. Grabbing my wallet and phone I shoved it my pockets along with my keys. I quickly gather all the things that I'm going to need and tossed them in my backpack and headed towards the kitchen.

Getting some milk and cereal I poured them into a bowl and began eating my breakfast. Finishing, I put my bowl in the sink and headed towards the door. As I went outside I got out my headphones and pressed shuffle. Locking my door my phone started playing "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

"What a great way to start school." I laughed as I started singing along.

Upon arriving to Lumios high, I could see it was a pretty big campus along with lots of different students (all Pokémorphs of course). As I entered I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I just kept walking and tried to find my way to the principles office. On my way to the office I just kept my head down as others turn my way and looked away when I raised my head. I pulled my headphones out as I reached the office. When I entered I saw a Samurott-morph sitting down in a large desk doing some paperwork.

"Hello?" I asked the busy Samurott.

"Oh hello, you must be Zack right? I'm Mr. Hobbes, nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"So I'm sure Jackie informed of the restriction if you wish to stay here," he said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Yeah she did, and I can only promise that I'll abide by them but if they try to start something. Lets just say that's there own fault." I said sadistically.

"Fair enough I guess. Jackie has told me you're a smart kid and that you don't usually look for trouble, you just have bad luck." He told me as he handed me some papers and added, "She wanted me to also remind you that if you cause any trouble that she '_will beat you up so much that no one will recognize you' _"

I nearly ran out of the office crying like a bitch, but I tried to keep my composure. "Yes sir!" I shakily said looking at the papers he handed me.

"I hope you like your classes for the year and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me," he said with a friendly smile as he went back to his paper work. I looked over my schedule as I left the office.

**1****st**** period: **Homeroom/AP Physics

**2****nd**** period:** Economy

**3****rd**** period:** Geography

**4****th**** period:** AP Calculus

**5****th**** period:** English

**6****th**** period:** Foods

"Well class should be starting soon so I better find my class," I groaned when I saw my schedule, knowing full well it was all Jackie's doing.

**POV: Froslass**

I was making my way down the road as I ponder about the event of last night,

_**Flashback:**_

Getting home as quickly as I could, I ran straight to my room avoiding my parents in the living room. Lying down in my bed I was still shaking as I tried to process what had happened. My mind then went to the person that came to my rescued. I couldn't help but blush as I though about his eyes and how they made me feel.

I tried to recall if I have met or seen a person with eyes like that, but I know I haven't. 'I hope that I could see him again,' I though knowing that it wouldn't happen. I fell fast asleep as I continued to think about the mysterious demon-like person.

**Flashback ends**

Still walking I came upon my best friend, a Floatzel-morph named Karen. She is a bit eccentric but a loyal friend, she's also captain of the girls Swim team.

"Hey Sophie." She said.

" Hi Karen," I quietly said.

" I see your still shy as ever, and here I thought that going to the party will make you come out of your shell." She asked me, " Why did you leave so early?"

" I wasn't felling so well so I left," I replied.

"You should have told me, I could've given you a ride home. It dangerous for a pretty girl like you to walk at night," she sternly said waving a finger at me.

"Oh, no I was fine. I got home quickly and went to bed," hiding some information.

As we reached a gate that was the entrance to Lumios high, Karen walked head, "Well I'll see you at break then, I have to talk to the coach about the upcoming meet," she said running toward the gym leaving me alone.

" Bye," I softly said watching her run.

Going to homeroom, I made my way down the hall putting my head down avoiding the other students like always. When I got to my class I silently made my way to my seat in the back. Putting my head down I quietly waited for class to start. As the bell rang I saw a boy with a beanie and a horn on the side of his face, heading towards the teacher, an Alakazam-morph. He handed the teacher a slip, which he began looking over nodding a couple of time.

"Ok class it looks like we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Hey, my name is Zack Noland."

I almost fell out of my seat as he turned around to introduce himself. He had crimson red eyes that reminded me of the guy who saved me. I couldn't stop staring at him, 'Could it really be him,' I though as he looked around the class room. His eyes fell upon me and the same sensation overcame me as we stared at each other. I looked away blushing, 'It is him, it must be. He has the same eyes and this weird feeling as I look at his eyes,'

"You can seat on that empty seat," the teacher said pointing to the seat behind me.

Making his way over, I had to use all my effort trying not to stare at him. Putting my head down again I could see him glancing over to me from the corner of my eye.

**POV: Zack**

I really hate introductions but I went ahead and did it.

"Hey, my name is Zack Noland," I tiredly said looking around. I then spotted a familiar pair of lavender eyes. She looked different; she was wearing a black hoodie with her hood on and blue jeans. Even though she looked different I could tell it was the same girl due to those her eyes. I was surprised to see her here but I was more surprised that I couldn't stop looking at her. I guess I was staring to long because she then looked away.

The teacher then told me to take a seat in the back behind her. Walking past her I noticed that she had her head down but could see that she was still looking at me from the corner of her eye. I took my seat thinking, '_Does she recognize me'. _

I hardly paid attention the entire class time still worrying if she knows it was me who saved her. '_I doubt it, I had my face cover up and it was pretty dark.' _This happened throughout the rest of my classes until lunch.

I wasn't really that hungry so I decided to look around the school. Not five minutes have passed and somehow I managed to get lost. "The place is bigger than I thought," I said to myself. As I turned a corner I bumped into someone causing both of us to fall.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention," I said getting up and offering the person a hand. Getting a better look at the person I noticed it was the same Froslass-morph as before. Helping her up she just stared at me without saying anything. We starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity until someone interrupted out starring contest.

"Sophie are you ok? Watch where your freaking going." An angry Floatzel-morph yelled as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry about that, it was an accident," I said nervously. " Your not hurt, are you," I asked the girl known as Sophie as I tried to ignore the angry friend.

"I'm ok," I heard a small voice say.

"That's good because if you weren't I think your friend would have killed me," I said jokingly pointing to the enrage friend next to her. I heard a small giggle from her and all I though was how cute it was.

"Maybe," she joked backed.

"I'm right here you know," the Floatzel-morph said and we just laughed.

" My name is Zack, I'm new here," I introduced myself for what seemed the billionth time.

"Sofia but you can call me Sophie," the Froslass-morph said looking down.

"I'm Karen," The Floatzel-morph said eyeing her friend weirdly. 'I wonder' she though devilishly forming a plan in her head.

"Sorry but I'm kind of lost, would you mind showing me around," I asked not taking my eyes off of hers.

" We would love too," she replied in a suspicious tone, "but I have to go so I'm sure Sophie would have no problem with it," she grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pushed her towards me as she fled the hallway. When I caught her I couldn't help but blush a little so I looked away.

"I-I'm Sorry," she shyly said moving slightly away.

"Um.. Its ok, so I guess your showing me around," I nervously chuckled.

Hanging her head down I could see a slight pink hue on her cheeks as she went down the hall. Thinking nothing of it I just follow my guide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope your enjoying the story and thanks to all of you who are following and favoriting it, as well as those who leave reviews. It really makes writing this story more interesting for me when you do. Also Thanks to Skullking666 who thought up a new character for me. Well enough of me ranting on. Enjoy the story I don't own Pokemon I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zack<strong>

Walking around the school, Sophie showed me all the different buildings from art studios to state-of-the-art sciences lab to even gyms with all sorts of training equipment. Looking around I was shocked with what this school had to offer but I was mostly eying a nice pine tree that gave the best sense of comfort to sit under. _'I think I just found my happy place.'_ I thought, noticing that it was far apart from most of the building thus giving me some peace and quiet, so other students wouldn't bother me.

Continuing our tour I took notice that Sophie would take glances at me when I wasn't looking. Still not paying much attention to it I just kept admiring all the things this school had.

"And this is the sports fields as you can see and the locker rooms are there." She said pointing to a fairly size building. As we began to go someplace else a tall Gallade-morph walks passed me and begins to speak to Sophie. He was at least 6 feet tall and it looked like he spends all his time in the gym because he was quite built.

"Hey there Sophie, why did you leave so early last night? I thought we were having fun." He said trying to grab her hand.

"D-Dan….I-I-I…." she stuttered as I saw her eyes grow wide in fear. She tried to pull her hand back but wasn't quick enough. Choosing a good time to intervene I grabbed Dan's arm and pried his hand off of hers.

"I'm Sorry but as you can see she's quite busy right now. Would you like to make an appointment?" I joked as I pushed him back a little.

"You better back off unless you don't want to get hurt," he said menacingly.

"You're right you could get hurt, and I promised someone that I'll behave while I attend this school." I said making him even madder. We must have been causing quite commotion because soon there was a great deal of students surrounding us wondering what's going on.

"I just have some matters that I wish to talk to her about. So I suggest you go before I turn you to dust," he threatens me cracking his knuckles.

All around us I hear the other students whispering, 'That's the Captain of the boxing team' and 'that the new kid is dead." I turn to look at Sophie and I see she has a paled expression and is visibly shacking in fear.

"So why don't you scram and let me talk to beauty over there," he said seductively staring at her.

"Like I said she's busy, so why don't you back off man,"

"Shut the hell up, why don't you let her say what she wants," He said getting even more impatient.

Turning my attention to her again I could see her trying to coward away due to fear. " You might want to back away, this could get ugly," I said to her, "Don't worry this wont take long." A sense of déjà vu came into mind as her eyes now showed signs of relive.

"So I guess the new kid needs a lesson on how this school works," He said trying to intimidate me. Sooner than I expected he throws a right hook, which connected, sending me tumbling back a few steps.

Spitting some blood I manage to gain my footing. "Technically since you hit me first, I'm allowed to defend myself without any consequences," I stated. "So with all of you as witnesses I now have substantial proof." I laughed as everyone looked at me weirdly thinking _'what's wrong with this kid'_ and _'how strong is he if he can withstand a punch to the face from Dan'_.

"I'm intrigued, you actually made me bleed," I said unfazed. "So why don't we actually get this started," Laughing I could see him getting angrier by my antics.

"You want to go down bitch, then let me show you your place!" He yelled as he threw another punch.

I heard several gasps and saw many shocked faces as he came in again, but was stopped mid-swing. What surprised them was that I was able to catch his punch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you do that again," I said to his shocked face. Letting go of his hand I sent a kick to the side of his head and I watched him fall to the ground. Getting up, he had one hand to the side of his head while he was trying to gain his footing. I noticed that he was fumbling but trying to stay conscience. Walking away from him I gabbed the scared Frosslass-morph's hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Come Back, Bitch I'm not done with you," He screamed watching us leave. "I bet that you're just trying to get with the little whore," he taunted.

I saw Sophie flinch as she stopped in her tracks, and I turned back flaring massive killing intent directly at him. The temperature dropped drastically all around us and I just looked at Dan. I slowly walked up to him and he just stood there, scared shitless waiting to see what I intended to do.

"I'm sorry what did you say I couldn't quite hear you?" I said pretending.

"You heard me bitch you're just trying to get-…" was all he could manage to say before he was met with a powerful kick to the jaw, which send him flying backwards.

"I can tolerate whatever you say to me but I'm not going to stand by seeing someone getting hurt!" I yelled at him as he tried to get back up but failed. "So I hope for your sake that I'll never see you again or else."

I let the threat linger still flaring killing intent directly at him. So he did what any smart person would do he fell unconscious to the ground. I then went and grabbed Sophie's hand and began leading her to the tree I call my safe haven.

"Are you ok?" I said as we finally reached our destination. She just looked at me with shocked eyes and all I could think '_so beautiful'._

"T-t-thank you, but why did you do that?" she asked me, still shaken up, in a small voice.

"I just didn't like seeing Mr. arrogant bastard over there say that to you," I explained. "You're a nice person as well and I couldn't just sit by doing nothing."

"I think you're the only one who thinks like that," She giggled. I couldn't help but blush as she said that. "Is that why you saved me last night too," She asked.

Not realizing her antic I said, " Of course, if I know I can help someone I would and I did." Finally realizing what I said I just stopped talking.

She put her head down and said, "So you were the one who saved me last night," she said her voice quivering a bit.

"Yeah I was." I said softly to her.

It was hard for me to make out what she was thinking or what she was going to do, I was ready for anything, but not this. Before I could try and process what going on I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek.


End file.
